1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a landform monitoring system, more particularly to a landform monitoring system including micro-electromechanical pressure sensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to monitor a river landform, a conventional monitoring apparatus is used and includes a weight hammer hung by a steel cord and sunk into a river to measure the elevation of the riverbed so as to monitor the riverbed conditions. However, in the conventional monitoring apparatus, since the weight hammer is hung by a steel cord, an assembly of the weight hammer and the steel cord may swing as a result of flow of river water and wind, thereby hampering the measurement accuracy.
In order to monitor a slope landform, another conventional monitoring apparatus is used and includes a sensing cable extending vertically and disposed adjacent to a slope, and a detector for detecting vibration of the sensing cable as a result of falling stones from the slope. As such, the slip conditions of the slope landform can be evaluated based on the vibration of the sensing cable. However, the variation monitored by the conventional monitoring apparatus cannot provide accurate evaluation for variation of the slope landform.